A Peter Pan Story
by achb687
Summary: Pepper is new at the all girls orphanage in London, until she is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**I would just like to say that this is my first story and if I messed up with any rule or guideline I'm sorry and can fix it if you point it out to me.**

**chapter 1**

In a new all girls orphanage in the lower part of London a young woman was telling a story to a group of young girls.

"Then a shimmer of magic fell on to the ship." She said.

"Tinker Bell!" The girls exclaimed.

"And Hook yelled..."

"I'll get you Pan if it's the last thing I do!" The children finished.

"Good now it's time for bed." She said and all the girls ran to their beds. "Alexandra go to your own bed not the new girls."

"But Jane the new girl is coming tomorrow so I can warm it up for her." One of the younger girls said.

"No sweetie in this orphanage we get a bed and we stay there."

"Jane, who is the new girl?" asked a thirteen year old girl.

"I don't know her yet either Caroline." Jane replied as she walked to the door."Now if we are all through with the questions it's time for bed. Good night girls!"

"Good night Jane!" exclaimed all the girls as Jane closed the door.

The next morning a plump woman in a grey suit with a pencil skirt buzzed the doorbell. A small girl with two bright red braids half way down her back stood scared behind the woman. Jane came to the door. Her short light brown hair all messed up as if she just woke up her blue tee-shirt and dark jeans were so neat a big contrast to her hair.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm here to hand over the child," The woman said in a very hard English accent.

"Oh yes! The new little girl, well where is she?" Jane replied straightening out her hair. The business woman stepped to the side so Jane could see the little girl.

She looked to be about 12 years old with bright red hair the colour of someone else's that she knew. She looked adventurous but not scared all the other girls either looked scared or sad but this girl was neither.

"Hello, what's your name Hun?" Jane asked the little girl.

"Pepper!" She exclaimed.

"I will take me leave now, madam," said the business woman.

"Yes thank you," Jane said to the woman as she brought Pepper inside and closed the door. Jane kneeled beside the little girl and asked" Do you have a last name Pepper?"

"No but you can give me one if you want," Pepper said in an excited voice. Jane smiled and walked Pepper to the bedroom where all the other girls were playing. When the door opened the other girls stopped and ran to see the new girl.

"What are you wearing?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline we don't asked those kinds of questions. It's rude." Jane snapped at Caroline. But Caroline had a point Pepper was dressed in a brown dress with a lot of patches. Jane asked "Pepper do you want some new cloths?"

"Yes please!" the girl sounded so excited.

"I'll get her something!" said Alexandra as she ran to the dress up bucket. "Here," she said as she gave Pepper the Peter Pan costume that Jane had made for one of the other girls. Alexandra brought Pepper in the changing room to put it on.

It was almost a replica of the one Peter Pan wears except it had a skirt but it was a Halloween costume.

"Alexandra I know you think it's a good idea those aren't clothes." Jane told her.

"Just trust me Jane please." Alexandra said in a really sweet voice. Then Pepper stepped out of the changing room and everybody gasped even Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the change room was Peter Pan with a skirt and two braids down his back.

"What, what is it?" asked Pepper.

"Your look like Peter Pan!" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"Who?"

"Peter Pan he's a boy from Neverland." Jane explained.

"Neverland I've never heard of it."

"Well tonight I'll show you were it is. For now you can wear that if you like and I'll see you all at lunch girls, play nice with Pepper." Jane said as she left the room.

"Goodbye Jane!" Exclaimed all the girls.

That night all the girls waited for Jane on the floor by the window. Then Jane walked in the room and all the girls became really excited.

"So where is Neverland Jane?" Pepper asked.

"Look out the window" she did "Ok so it's the second star to the right and straight on to morning."

"So who's Peter Pan?" Pepper asked.

"Peter Pan has many stories so maybe I'll tell the one about how Peter Pan cut off the hand of Captain Hook and fed it to the crocodile." Jane began.

"No that's to gross Jane," one girl said shivering. "How about we say what we want to do if we ever go to Neverland?"

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered.

"I would want to meet the mermaids" one girl said.

"I would want to go on a treasure hunt" another said.

"Jane what do you want to do in Neverland?" Alexandra asked.

"Well you all know that I went to Neverland," Jane started. All the other girls looked at Jane in aw; Pepper looked at Jane with a smirk.

"In your dreams probably," Pepper said smirking. Then Caroline punched Pepper in the arm really hard. "Ow!" Jane saw this.

"Caroline why did you do that," she snapped.

"She said that you never went to Neverland," Caroline wind.

"Still Caroline you don't punch the girl and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I didn't hear her so it's fine." Caroline went and sat away from Pepper.

"Pepper what would you do in Neverland?" all the girls looked at Pepper in the back of the group.

"Well I don't know what you can do in Neverland?" Pepper asked the room at large.

"Well you can meet the Mermaids, the Indians, you could fly or crow like a rooster with Peter..." Jane listed

"You mean like this Jane," as one girl tried to crow like a rooster but sounded like a dying cow.

"No like this," Pepper said as she crowed exactly like a rooster. Jane stared at the girl in the Peter Pan girl suit in amazement. "What Jane?"

Jane composed herself. "Nothing, sorry for staring Pepper."

"That's quite alright." Pepper replied politely.

"Oh look at the time it's time for bed girls." Jane said. All the girls sighed as they walk to their beds Alexandra showed Pepper to her bed. Jane noticed that Pepper walked smoothly as if she wasn't even touching the floor. Then Alexandra ran to her own. "Good night girls!" Jane called.

"Good night Jane!" all the girls called back as Jane closed the door. Then Pepper sat up in her bed and pined her braids on her head and put her new hat on her head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over London a Pirate ship loomed flying past Big Ben and over lower London. There was a man hanging on to a rope under the ship looking through all the windows. The ship finally arrived at the Orphanage and the man cried for the ship to stop. It did and the captain slid down the rope to see. The captain wore a long red coat, a purple hat with a blue feather and a silver hook.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" the captain whispered.

"Captain look at the bed near the back of this room captain." Smee told his captain and Captain Hook looked through the window and gasped.

"Smee, Smee! Look! Look!" the captain whispered excitedly. "It's Peter Pan sleeping in that bed!"

"Yes so what do we do captain?"

"What do you think we do Smee? Go in there and get me Peter Pan." Hook ordered.

"Aye aye captain." Smee opened the large window and stuck Pepper in a bag and brought her on the ship.

"Off to Neverland Smee." Ordered the captain.

"Aye aye captain," Smee said. "But captain why were we here anyway?"

"Smee if you must know. We were still looking for Wendy she has still alluded me." The captain told Smee in a tired voice. Just like that the ship flew off to the second star to the right and that morning they arrived in Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Smee cast anchor!" Hook commanded.

"Ok, ok captain," as Smee through the anchor over the edge of the ship.

"Mr. Smee get Peter Pan" Hook commanded. As Mr. Smee ran and got the bag. When Smee put the bag on the deck Captain Hook spotted a shimmering speck on shore. "Miss Tinker Bell," Captain Hook called a shore in a sly way. The sparkle flew to the edge of the ship. "Miss Tinker Bell tell the lost boys that we have captured Peter pan and that we'll trade for my treasure or Peter will die." Tinker Bell had a sparkle explosion with a flurry of bells and flew off. "Mr. Smee I'll get my treasure back."

"How captain?" Smee asked.

"You see Smee the lost boys will give me the treasure and I'll throw Peter off the ship."

"Brilliant captain brilliant!" Smee exclaimed.

Deep in the wood Tinker Bell was tinkling to the lost boys but none of them could understand.

"What is it Tinker Bell?" asked a boy in a fox costume, Slightly. Tinker Bell responded with sparkles in the shape of a hook.

"Hook what has he done now?" asked a boy in a bear costume, Gubby. Tink added a hat like Peter Pan's stuck in the hook.

"Peter's in trouble and he need our help?" asked two boys in racoon costumes, The Twins. Tink nodded and flew off the lost boys followed her accept one a little boy in a skunk costume, Toodles. He walked to the room Peter Pan slept in. In the bed was a red head boy in a green suit fast asleep. Toodles woke him up and mimed what was wrong.

"What Toodles I'm in trouble and the lost boys are going to save me on Hook's ship." He said Toodles nodded and ran off. "Wait I'm not in trouble so..." Peter thought for a moment."It's a trap!" he exclaimed and flew off to Hooks ship.

Back at Hooks ship the bag started to move in sharp jabbing motions as if someone was kicking to bad from the inside.

"It's no use Peter Pan your grounded." Said Hook.

"Good one captain" chortled Smee.

"Smee tie this bag up and hang it overboard." Hook commanded.

"Aye aye captain," as Smee tied the end of the bag on a long rope and hung the bag over the edge of the ship.

"Peter!" 5 voices screamed. 5 lost boys and Tinker Bell were on the edge of a cliff as they saw the bag over the edge.

"I will let Peter Pan go once I have my treasure." Hook called over to the cliff.

"We don't have your treasure" called a boy in a rabbit costume, Nibs.

"Yes you do hand it over or I will cut Peter's line." Hook called as he drew his sword and brought it close to the rope.

"We don't have your treasure you old cod fish." Called Slightly.

"Fine then." Called Hook as he swiped the sword through the rope and the bag splashed in the sea.

"Peter!" screamed the lost boys. Then a rooster crowed and Peter Pan flew out of the wood where he was watching what was going on.

"Captain Hook who's in the bag?" he asked smugly.

"Peter P- Wait You. Bag. Sleeping!" He exclaimed. Peter dove and retrieved the bag that did have someone in it. He flew off to a rock and opened the bag and quickly flew away from arm reach. In the bag was a mirror?

"Hello hot stuff." Said Peter to the mirror. Then the person in the mirror punched him. "Ow! Hey what was that for mirror?"

"I'm not a mirror!" Exclaimed the person, as Peter looked carefully he saw that it was a girl in a outfit just like his but hers had a skirt and she had long hair in braids down her back. Her hair is bright red like his, and her eyes were brown the same brown as his and she was staring at him with a confused expression. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You," He said, "You look like me."

"Actually you look like me," She said.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. Suddenly a canon sounded. "Duck!" She did and a canon ball flew a centimetre over her head.

"Come back Peter Pan!" Called Hook.

"OK Captain!" Called Peter. "What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Pepper." She said.

"Come on we'll drive Hook crazy, Pepper." He said smirking. Then he picked her up and flew over to the ship.

"Let me go." She said as she wiggled in his arms. He dropped her expecting her to asked him to hold her again as all girls did. But to his surprise she twirled and somersaulted in the air and dived in the water.

"What is she?" Peter said to himself as she flew out of the water and hovered next to him and smiled. "You can fly?"

"You can fly I've been able to fly since I was born."

"Same here." Peter said and she giggled.

"Come on let's drive Hook crazy." She said as she dived to go to the other side of the ship. Peter smiled with delight and flew to the side of the ship.

"Can't catch me captain I'm too fast for you." Said Peter.

"Fire!" Yelled Hook. And Peter dived when the canon ball got to close.

"I told you, can't catch me Hook!" Called Pepper from the other side of the ship.

"Oh yes I can." Hook said as he turned the canon and fired. Pepper dived when the canon ball came to close.

"Captain you're hopeless!" Cheered Peter. Hook turned in surprise.

"Yeah captain! you can't catch us!" Cheered Pepper, as she flew to Peter's side.

"What there are two of you?" Hook yelled.

"Yeah or your going crazy captain." Called Pepper, then Hook saw the two braids that fell out of the pins.

"Oh how cute Peter Pan! You have a girlfriend!" Hook said, every girl, mermaid, fairy in Neverland gasped, Tink went ballistic with glitter and bells.

"Jealous Hook, I can settle down but all you can get is a crocodile and an octopus." Peter said winking at Pepper who blushed and giggled.

"No Peter, I can get a girl just no girl on this wretched island is good for me." Hook said.

"Maybe it's just that Peter unlike you Hook can be nice, sweet, funny, cute and merciful." Scoffed Pepper.

"I can so be sweet and merciful and the crew find me hilarious." Hook said. "Aren't I Smee." Then Smee burst out laughing and the crew did as well. "And to show my mercifulness I will let Peter Pan go will..." A rope flew out and caught Pepper by her hands and was pulling her on to the ship."...But you my dear are going to eaten for dinner."

"What! No! Wait your going to eat me?" Pepper said confused.

"Yes my dear you will make a wonderful soup." Hook sneered.

"No!" Shouted Peter but before he could do anything Pepper flew up to the mast flew around it and flew away from the ship pulling Smee on the other end of the rope bringing him to the mast Smee smacked into it and let go. Pepper flew around the ship to Peter who cut the rope with his knife and she was free.


	5. Chapter 5

Flying off together laughing Peter and Pepper flew around the island. Peter showed the Indian village, Skull cave and at Mermaid Lagoon Pepper looked at the mermaids from a rock close by while Peter went to go say hello to the mermaids.

"It's Peter!" exclaimed the blonde one.

"Hello girls" Peter said.

"Hello Peter are you really in love with a girl?" asked the black haired one.

"Well she over there" he said pointing at Pepper. The three mermaids swam over and started slashing Pepper.

"Come in sweetie the waters great." Said the red head mermaid.

To the mermaids dismay Pepper did a perfect dive into the water. "Yeah the waters great come on in Peter!"

"Sure!" Peter called a dove in as well. They laughed together and flew off.

Lying on a cloud still laughing Peter rolled onto his stomach and looked into Peppers eyes. "At the ship with Hook did you act like you liked me or was it real?"

"I'm not sure but I feel this connection to you. I'm not sure if I like you or I just want to be friends. What about you?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah I feel that connection too but I'm not sure either." He said.

"Well no use trying to figure out what Hook is up too." Pepper said.

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Well from the looks of how he kidnapped me I think now he's trying to find out where you are." She said.

"What no Hook he has no idea and he's always tried to find me."

"And you don't find that a little intimidating?"

"How? Hook can't find his best hook without someone, usually Smee helps." Peter said laughing and Pepper joined in.

"I guess your fine."

"So where did you come from?" asked Peter.

"Well I lived with my parents till I was about 8 then they died." She said solemnly.

"What happened?" asked peter concerned.

"Well they died of old age" She said.

"So your parents died of old age, how old were they?" Peter asked confused.

"About 80, there was this whole scientific process where I am biologically there's but I was born from another lady it's too gross to really explain." She said shaking with disgust.

"So your parents died what happened then?" he asked.

"I was in the orphanage program till hook stole me." She said.

"Hey want to go meet the Indians?" Peter asked looking for a lighter topic.

"Sure" Pepper answered cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain didn't you realise that the girl looks a lot like Peter Pan, Captain?" Smee said to Hook.

"Now that you mention it Smee, they do look a lot alike. But why does it mean then?"

"Maybe they could be related? No that couldn't be it." Smee said to himself.

"That's it Smee she's his sister!" Hook yelled.

A fluttering light and sparkles flew by the ship at that moment and overheard the conversation between Hook and Smee and immediately flew to go find Peter.


End file.
